


You Are The Best Thing That’s Ever Been Mine

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: Milo Murphy’s Law
Genre: I don’t know what else to tag this as, I wrote this in an hour, M/M, Pregnancy, but this is me we’re talking about, cav is low key rich, gay shit, gayyyy, i need to sleep but here, they kinda fuck but it’s not that graphic, they’re gay and in love, trans!vinnie, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Cav realizes Dakota has a lot of clothes at his place. They should move in but Dakota has something to tell Cav too.





	You Are The Best Thing That’s Ever Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour instead of sleeping while laying on my slightly sunburned back. So I can say that this was literally painful to write so I hope y’all enjoy it.

Cavendish paused as he stared at the laundry. Examining the clothes with interest. Counting the items that most certainly didn’t belong to him. Yes. It was many. Had Dakota really been spending so much time at his place? 

 

He knew Dakota had spent the night again last night. The evidence clearly evident on his neck. In fact, most times out of the week, Vinnie had stayed with him. His lunar apartment much more roomier than Vinnie’s tiny one on Earth. 

 

The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. Well, sure it had, but the fact that it was certainly clear now brought it to much more light. 

 

He finished with the last of the garments, two pairs of Vinnie’s vintage t-shirts, a pair or pajama pants that belonged to Cav, and a pair of lacy underwear he wasn’t quite sure who wore most often. He stood up from the couch, the folded laundry in a basket that he settled on his hip. Making his way toward his...their room. 

 

Smiling as he passed the pictures of him and Vinnie that lined the hall. Pausing at one with them and the kids. A photo taken after a Murphy’s law incident that involved three jars of pistachio jelly and some camels. All of them laughing and a soft look in Cav’s eyes as he looked at Vinnie. 

 

A look he knew was of love. It was no secret to anyone that Cav was in love with Vinnie. Telling him often of the fact, Vinnie always eager to respond with his own sentiments. 

 

He continued walking into their room, working on auto pilot as he opened up the drawers and started putting away his clothes. He stopped. And slowly opened the bottom left drawer. Yes. It had Vinnie’s clothes in there. 

 

Vinnie has a drawer at his place. Not many clothes, enough that he would have something clean to change into in the morning. The nights he went to his place were mainly just to get fresh clothes. 

 

_ That seemed illogical.  _ Cav thought to himself as he put away Vinnie’s clothes.  _ He might as well move in.  _

 

He stopped at the words as they processed in his brain. And it was the truth. Vinnie might as well move in with him. No sense in Vinnie paying rent when he hardly spent more than one night at his apartment anyways. 

 

Cav’s place was big enough for them. ‘ _ For more _ ’ his brain added in, but it was too early to be thinking of anymore than two people living in the apartment at the time being. 

 

Cav closed the door and smiled. Yes. He would ask Dakota to move in with him. He practically already was. That was just the next step in a relationship right? Dating. Moving in. Marriage. Kids. He wouldn’t think of the last two just yet, but he has to admit he wouldn’t mind adding a ring to his finger. Not yet though. Maybe in six months. A year tops. But they weren’t ready for that just yet. 

 

Sure it had come up in conversations. They both wanted to have kids. 

 

It would be nice, to see how their genetics would combine. What eye color they would inherit, what hair color and personality traits. But it was too early to think about that. But Cav wouldn’t be unwelcoming to the idea if the opportunity arose earlier rather than later. 

 

But right now. He could make it one step closer to those two end goals. He nodded his head. He would make it official. He’d ask Vinnie to move in with him tonight. 

 

As if on cue, a voice floated up from the entrance, “Cav, I’m home!” Vinnie shouted and Cav smiled. Yes, Dakota was home. Their home. 

 

“I’ll be there in a minute!” Cav yelled back as he finished putting away the rest of their clothes. He practically ran down the hall and found Dakota in the kitchen putting away groceries. 

 

“Hey babe.” Vinnie greeted as Cav rushed him, hugging him close as he kissed his lips. Vinnie smiling wide as he returned it. Cavs arms wrapping around Vinnie’s waist, pulling him closer. 

 

When they parted, Cav couldn’t help himself as he pecked those lips once more. “Well, someone is in a good mood.” Vinnie commented as their noses brushed together. 

 

“Of course I am, you’re back.” Cavendish replied, kissing his nose. “You bring such joy to my life it’s hard not to shout it to the world.”

 

“Wow, that was really gay.” Vinnie joked as Cav shook his head. Vinnie stretching up to place a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Only the gayest for my boyfriend.” Cav replied as he finally let go of him, helping to put away the rest of the groceries. 

 

~~~

 

The found themselves on the couch, Vinnie spread out above Cavendish as they made out. Soft kisses pressed to skin as clothes slowly came off. 

 

Dakota’s pants joined Cav’s on the floor as he rubbed Vinnie’s folds. Vinnies breaths shallow as he buried his head in Cav’s shoulder. 

 

Cav moved the fabric out of the way, his finger sliding into the familiar heat of Dakota’s pussy.  “God.” Dakota croaked out as the fingers made quick work in loosening him up. 

 

Cav’s cock already hard and leaking, begging to be buried into his pussy. “Cav, please.” He begged again as a another finger joined with the others inside. “I need you. Please.” 

 

Cav grinned, whispering in his ear, “What was that love?” He asked, “I didn’t quite hear that.” 

 

“God, Cav.” Vinnie moaned as his fingers hooked inside of him, pressing against that sweet sweet spot inside of him. 

 

“Tell me what you want.” He asked as his free hand reached back to open the little storage space on the end of the couch. 

 

“Need you to fuck me.” Dakota begged, his body shaking, “I need you. Please.” He continued as Cav’s free hand found the familiar box of condoms they kept there. 

 

“No!” Dakota said too quickly, Cavs hand immediately stopping and pulling out slowly. 

 

“Everything ok?” Cav asked, looking Vinnie over to make sure he was ok, “Do you need me to stop?” His eyes searching Vinnie’s. Searching for any sign of distress. 

 

“No, hun, nothing like that.” Vinnie reassured him with a soft kiss. When they parted Cav spoke. 

 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” 

 

“I’m fine.” Vinnie repeated. He reached forward and took the box of condoms out of Cav’s hands. He placed them back in the storage container and closed it. 

 

“You sure?” Cav asked, his cock growing wetter, it wasn’t often that Dakota wanted him to not wear a condom. 

 

“Yeah.” Vinnie breathed, “That is of course. That you’re ok with it.” He looked at him with soft eyes and Cav smiled. 

 

“I’m absolutely fine with it.” He kissed Vinnie again to prove his point. And they continued on. 

 

Cav sliding slowly into Vinnie, his head thrown back as Cav’s cock sunk into the tight heat. 

 

Dakota bouncing on him as if his life depended on it, his moans enough to send Cavendish closer and closer to the edge until he came inside with one final thrust as Dakota followed him. 

 

Dakota collapsing on top of Cav as the cock inside him grew soft and he fought to keep his eyes awake. 

 

They both lost that battle. 

 

~~~~

 

“I want to ask you something.” They said at the same time after dinner. Staring at each other until they dissolved into giggles. They were sitting on the couch, reruns of some old television show playing in the background. Neither man paying much attention to the dialogue or plot. 

 

“You go first.” Dakota gasped out first as they settled down. His head resting on Cavs shoulder. 

 

“Alright,” Cav started, turning his body to look directly at Dakota, his hands gently holding his. “I want you to move in with me.” He stated. Quick like a bandaid. “Actually move in with me.” Cavendish clarified, “You’ve already commandeered one of my drawers, you might as well have half of the space.”

 

Dakota kisses him, pressing his body closer to Cavendish that he was pretty sure they were just one person at this point. 

 

When they pulled apart Dakota nodded his head, “I would love to move in with you.” He said. “That’s uh...actually something I wanted to discuss with you. You see…” Vinnie trailed off, not knowing where to begin. 

 

“What’s wrong, Vinnie?” Cav asked, his joy at Dakota agreeing to move in with him had been overshadowed by extreme worry. “Is everything ok?” He asked again and Dakota nodded his head. 

 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Vinnie assured him. “It’s just…” he trailed off again and Cav waited patiently for Dakota to finish. “Remember how we both said we wanted kids?” He asked and Cavendish nodded his head, not quite trusting himself enough to speak. “What if that happened sooner. Rather than later.”

 

Cavs heart stopped and his eyes went wide. “Dakota.” He started, tears threatening to flood his eyes as his hand came out towards Vinnie’s stomach, “Are you?” He paused, searching his face, “Are we?” And Dakota nodded his head. 

 

“Remember on Valentine’s Day when the condom broke?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, you told me it was alright and we had like 10 more rounds of sex after that.” Cav said, remembering how panicked he was and how quickly he pulled out when he realized that it had broke. How Dakota laughed and said it was fine. How he didn’t mind. 

 

Remembered how Dakota whispered in his ear how much he liked being  _ filled.  _ How he said he wouldn’t mind some more. 

 

“That was when I got pregnant.” Vinnie stated, and Cav realized it was Vinnie confirming what he had thought. He was pregnant. They were gonna have a baby. 

 

Cav kisses him again. And many more kisses would certainly follow for the night. But right now they were content. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, Cav’s hand resting on Vinnie’s stomach in awe. And yes, he thought to himself as his thumb rubbed over the exposed skin. Now that he knew for sure, he definitely could feel the swell of Vinnie’s stomach from their child. 

 

_ Their child.  _ The thought made me ecstatic as he pulled Vinnie closer to him. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
